


Hold Onto Each Other in Adoration

by Lopithecus



Series: RK1K Week 2019 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Day 4 Prompt, M/M, Sharing a Bed, rk1k week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Markus comes home to find Connor reading in bed. When he joins him, they talk about things that could have been and playful times ensue.





	Hold Onto Each Other in Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, I got this one out on time too!
> 
> I’m like, really sucking with these titles...
> 
> Prompt: Day 4 - Sharing a bed

“I want to capture this image in my mind forever.” Connor looks up at hearing Markus’ voice, setting the book down on his lap. Markus strides over slowly, wearing sweatpants and no shirt. The other android smiles down at Connor, bending to place a kiss atop his head, and then walking around the bed to crawl in beside him. “You look… relaxed when you’re reading.”

Connor gives the android a small smile. “Hank let me peruse his bookshelf. He told me once that physical books are better than electronic ones. I wanted to see if he was right.”

Markus leans in close, mouthing at Connor’s jaw line, making his way up to Connor’s ear. “And? What did you conclude?”

“There is something nice about holding something that you can smell the pages of and flip through. Though I must admit, the musty smell isn’t exactly attractive.”

He feels the smile Markus gives him against his cheek. “Hmm,” the android hums and then rest his his head on Connor’s shoulder. “And what are you reading?”

Connor lifts the book and shows the front cover. “Neuromancer by William Gibson. It was published in 1984.”

Markus studies the cover, running a hand down the spine. “What’s it about?”

Connor opens the book again, flipping through some of the pages. “It is about some future in which a computer hacker is highered by a criminal and a cyborg woman. His mission is to help an AI merge with its twin into a super consciousness and take control of a global virtual reality network.”

Markus is looking at him with raised eyebrows and surprised eyes. “Don’t you think that hits a little too close home?”

Connor shakes his head. “It’s… interesting to read how humans predicted their future yet still created artificial intelligence. They have many books and movies of androids taking over the world or demanding freedom but… they didn’t heed their warning.”

“You sound like us rising up is bad, Connor.”

“No,” Connor shakes his head again, more frantic this time. He twists in order to face Markus more, the comforter tangling in his legs. “That’s not what I mean. What I’m trying to say…” he pauses, gathers his thoughts. “The humans knew this was going to happen. Why did they create us in the first place then?”

Markus’ eyes now exude amusement at Connor’s rambling and Connor can feel his cheeks heating up, turning a slight tint of blue. Markus lets out a breathy chuckle. “I don’t know the answer to that but I’m glad they did.” The android’s arms wrap around Connor, pulling him close. “They created you and I’ll be eternally grateful for that.”

Connor closes the book, making note of what page he is on and places it off to the side, on the nightstand. He then leans into Markus and allows the other android to slide them down so they are lying, Connor’s head resting on Markus’ chest. He can hear the Thirium regulator pumping inside Markus’ body, the sound soothing. It’s lets him know that Markus is still alive, that he made it through the day without some disgruntled human successfully killing him.

He snuggles up to his boyfriend, squeezing his abdomen. “I’m glad they made you too, Markus.” He kisses his chest. “Without you…”

“Without me, someone else would have risen up and freed our people, Connor,” Markus says and he sounds relaxed, happy. Connor would bet Markus had his eyes closed, savoring the serenity of the moment. “Maybe it would have even been you.”

Guilt crawls its way into Connor’s chest immediately and he tries to not show any outward signs of it but knows Markus can sense it anyway. “No, I probably would have killed all the androids.”

He hears Markus shake his head, gentle whispers against the fabric of the sheets. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Connor. Did you ever wonder why it was so easy for me to convince you to become a deviant?” Connor stays quiet, indicating for Markus to continue. “Because you were already well on your way to being one. All I had to do was a little more convincing, show you that you were already on the path of a deviant.” He feels as Markus begins to card his fingers through Connor’s hair, stroking gently. “That’s why it was so easy. You already knew.”

“And how did you know all that?”

A rumble emanates from Markus’ chest as the android chuckles, jostling Connor’s head. “Because if you were serious about staying a machine, you wouldn’t have given me the time of day to talk to you. You would have just taken me in or killed me.”

Connor lifts his head, peering at Markus who indeed has his eyes shut. They open at the feeling of loss from Connor’s head moving, meeting Connor’s eyes. He keeps his hand on top of Connor’s head but stops its movements. Connor lifts an eyebrow in amusement. “And you got that all from our brief meeting?”

Markus shrugs, smirk slowly making its way onto the android’s face. “I might have also known my charming good looks would work on you no problem.”

Connor reaches up and pushes Markus’ stupidly cute face to the side so he doesn’t have to see it anymore, laughing. “Shut up, idiot.”

Markus is laughing uncontrollably now, grin wide and beautiful. “You fell in love me the moment we met. Just admit it.”

Connor glares at him playfully, eyes narrowing. “Never.”

Suddenly, Markus is rolling on top of him, moving his fingers along Connor’s neck as if to tickle him. Though he isn’t ticklish anywhere on his body, Connor erupts in giggles for Markus’ efforts, trying futilely to push the android off him. “Admit defeat, machine!” Markus chuckles.

Connor can no longer control his laughter. “No,” he strains to say in between his chortles. He covers his face with his hands, feeling blue blood rush to it with the strain his body has been put in.

Markus’ fingers wrap around Connor’s wrist, prying his hands from his face. The android leans down, close enough to kiss, and Connor finally manages to settle some, opening his eyes. “Admit it,” Markus whispers.

Connor sighs, content and happy, and oh so in love with the android on top of him. “I surrender.”

Markus’ smile softens into adoration and without warning, he kisses Connor roughly, giving the android a preview of how the rest of the night is going to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
